


Metamorphosis

by Eevin



Category: Die Verwandlung | The Metamorphosis - Franz Kafka, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, If I reference it is not plagiarism!, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevin/pseuds/Eevin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, when Loki Odinson woke from troubled dreams, he found himself transformed in his bed into a horrible vermin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Thor, neither do I own the Metamorphosis by Franz Kafka.

One morning, when Loki Odinson woke from troubled dreams, he found himself transformed in his bed into a horrible vermin. As he removed his frosted coverings all he could see was his blue skin, marked by raised patterns.

"What's happened to me?" he thought. It wasn't a dream. His room, a proper Aesir room, was as he had left it the night before: his knives safe under his pillow, a collection of letters spread out on the table - Loki was a diplomat - and above it wooden shelves held his books.

"By the Ygdrassil", he thought, "what a strenuous life it is that I've chosen! Casting the same protection spells for Asgard every day, always measuring my words, only being recognized when I fail to avoid fighting, contact with different people all the time so that you can never get to know anyone or become friendly with them. It can all go to Hel!"

"Loki", somebody called - it was his mother - "didn't you want to meet the dignitaries from Vanaheimr?" That gentle voice! 

"Yes, mother, yes, thank-you." Loki was shocked when he heard his own voice answering, a growl from deep within his chest, the words -his precious words - barely recognizable.

"Loki, are you well? Please, let me in," asked his mother.

"All is well mother, just a small mishap with my magic. I will be with you soon." He tried to say, but all he got was an other growl.

Soon his father and brother were at his door, the wards he had cast keeping them outside. Loki was glad by his paranoia, that made him always ward the place where he slept. "Loki, Loki", his father, "what is wrong?" And his brother added "Loki? Aren't you well? Do you need anything? Loki, brother, open the door!"

"Yes," he - finally - managed to croak.

What Loki wanted what to stay in bed with his books, however that could not be. He remembered that he had felt a slight pain last night, perhaps caused by his latest magical experiment, but that was probably his imagination. It was a simple matter to get out of bed, but it became difficult after that, his clothing freezing as soon as he touched it.

He had managed to tie some furs to his waist when he heard steps trough the hall. "That'll be the delegation from Vanaheimr," he said to himself. For a moment everything remained quiet. "Loki", said his father, "the Ambassador from Vanaheimr has come around and wants to know why you were not there to show them the palace." 

"I fear I can not accompain them, as I am feeling unwell," he growled.

"Did you understand a word of that?" the ambassador asked, "surely he's trying to make fools of us! I will not stand for this, to be mocked by a trickster!" 

"By the Norms, he could be seriously ill and we're making him suffer!" cried his mother. "Eir! Eir! Thor, quick, get Eir!"

Loki became much calmer. They had realized there was something wrong with him and where ready to help.

"Stand back, I will open the door," declared his father. Loki had barely an instant to hide behind his bed before the door crashed, his wards collapsing before the might of Gungnir.

As the smoke cleared Loki stood up. "Now, then", he said, trying to maintain his calm. "As you can see I am unwell. I sincerely regret any offense I might have given. You can understand that I am temporarily indisposed, but once the difficulty has been removed I will strive to repair whatever inconvenience I might have caused." 

But the ambassador had ran away as soon as the smoked cleared. Loki observed him retreat with terror, he could not let the ambassador go away. Asgard could not risk loosing Vanaheimr's support. That was something his parents did not understand very well; over the years they had become convinced of the Eternal Realm's might, and had lost sight of the fact that they depended on the other realm for healing stones, clothing and even food. The ambassador had to be stopped and won over. If only his brother were here! He was charismatic and the people of the Nine Realms always felt well disposed towards him. But his brother had gone to look for help, so Loki would have to do the work himself. Ignoring his lack of clothing and the ignorance of his form he lounged after the ambassador.

"My son, my poor, poor son," his mother cried as she saw hi,. The way she held her head suggested she wanted to hold Loki and make him better.

"Mother", Loki said forgetting the ambassador. He moved to hold her hand and reassure her that this was no more than a temporary inconvenience. But as soon as he touched her she jumped away screaming, her white skin marked with black. 

Her scream seemed, unfortunately, to put Loki's father into a panic as well. Until then he had been relatively self controlled, but now, grabbing Gungnir he trusted the spear in Loki's direction, driving Loki back into his room. Loki's appeals were of no help, nothing would stop his father as he drove him back, making hissing noises at him like a wild man. With a final hefty shove Loki was sent flying, heavily bleeding into his room. The door was slammed shut, and then, finally, all was quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure where this story comes from. I would say that the idea was born fully formed from from my head, but that would be a lie. The truth is that somehow I realized that Gregor Samsa's metamorphosis into an horrible vermin was terribly similar to Loki's discovery of his Jotunn heritage. And so I checked wikipedia, and realized that both characters are terribly similar. And so I reread Metamorphosis. And the rest is this story.


End file.
